Five Times 10's Companions met 9
by RicardianScholar Clark-Weasley
Summary: includes Astrid, River Song, Martha, Jenny, Donna, Jack and Rose


**1. Astrid**

She was serving a man with big ears and leather jacket and a girl with blonde hair likes hers who were sitting by the window. The pair was admiring the view outside, why she didn't know since there was nothing out there worth looking at.

"Here are your chips" she said shyly pushing the plate between the couple.

"I can't believe all the way out here in Sto they do chips!" the blonde squealed delightfully while the older man rolled his eyes.

"I can't believe we come all the way to Sto and all you want is chips" he muttered.

"You're travellers?" Astrid asked curiously.

The blonde nodded. "We go to all sorts" she said smiling up at Astrid.

"Maybe you will one day" the big eared man said.

She hoped so, she wanted to see every planet and star up there.

**2. River Song**

As always when called the blue box appears. Waiting eagerly for her Doctor, River smiled as the door opened...

Only the man that stood there was not her sweet yet powerful pretty boy that she liked teasing. No instead there stood a grouchy looking man with big ears and cold blue eyes, the smile fell off her face.

"What?" he demanded rudely. "You called my TARDIS here, so what do you want?"

He said my TARDIS which meant he was one of the many faces that her Doctor told her about and since he didn't recognise her it was a past one.

"I was hoping for Pretty-Boy" she said sighing.

The big-eared Doctor turned back into the TARDIS "Harkness it's for you!" he shouted. "And for future reference tell your girlfriends to phone you not my TARDIS"

**3. Martha**

Martha Jones and Jack Harkness were running to save the world from an evil maniac that was planning to use alien technology to be king of the world. However before they could make it across the road towards the warehouse a blonde and big-eared man ran out hand in hand as the building blew up.

"Where have you been Harkness?" the big-eared man snarled at Jack who merely grinned back, the man shot a glare at Martha. "Flirting? Again that's the fifth time you left me and Rose in a jam for some tart"

"Excuse me!" Martha shrieked. "Who the hell do you think you are? Me and Jack were trying to save the world the tenth time this weekend and you come over here with your girlfriend whose half your age and think you lord over us?"

"We're not together" the blonde and the big-eared man said blushing, Jack laughed at them.

"You got the wrong Jack" Jack said still chuckling. "I'm his future self"

"So we get rid off you then?" the big-eared man said hopefully.

The blonde slapped his arm. "Doctor! Don't be mean, you like Jack really he's a great help"

"Thanks Rosie" Jack said winking.

It was then when Martha took a closer look at the blonde and realised she was a younger, chubbier version of the woman she had met on the dalek ship five months ago. The Doctor had changed completely from when Rose first met him...thank god. After the Doctor and Rose said their goodbyes to Jack (who directed them to where his past-self was (in a bar flirting with the psycho's wife)) Martha turned round to face Jack.

"Rose must be some sort of bloody saint after all, how the hell did she put up with that grouch?"

**4. Jenny**

"B-but you're a Time Lady" the Doctor said staring at the small blonde that was carrying a gun and just happened to save him and his companions. "That's impossible, everyone supposed to be dead!"

"Well I and Dad aren't" the blonde said coolly raising an eyebrow.

"Who's your father? Where is he?" the Doctor demanded wanting to know who survived.

The girl shrugged. "Don't know, we got estranged when he thought I died on Messaline"

"Would you like to travel with us" Jack offered flirtatiously. "We got plenty of room"

"Well as much as I would enjoy your company" the blonde said to Jack, her eyes trailing down his body in admiration. "I prefer to be alone, I'm on a mission to find my Dad and you might all get in the way"

"Well I hope your father keeps you away from men like Jack. If I was your father I wouldn't even let you meet the flirt" the Doctor said gruffly.

Jack pretended to look hurt while Rose merely rolled her eyes.

Meanwhile somewhere sitting by Donna in a cafe the tenth Doctor bashes his head against a table and groans.

**5. Donna**

"Big ears"

"Big mouth"

"Moody emo"

"Moody cow"

"Cradle robber"

"Grave robber and one with bad taste"

"There's nothing wrong with Jack! Man-whore, how many girls have you snogged?"

"That isn't me! That's the guy you're travelling with now! Nothing wrong with Jack? Trust me there is far too many things wrong with that man"

"You're just jealous that you're not as dashing or charming as he is"

"HA! That's like saying you're jealous of Rose because she's a faster typer than you"

"Hey leave me out of this!" Rose said from the sidelines. "I've seen that woman slap, it's dangerous"

"Hurts like hell as well" the tenth Doctor muttered rubbing his face. "Now come on stop acting like children, I know me and Donna has our fights but this name calling is pathetically ridiculous let's hold each other's hands and make friends and sort this out before the universe explodes"

"Shut up!" both Donna and the ninth Doctor snapped. "It's your fault; we're in this mess the first place!"


End file.
